Thingymabob
by Jezebel Two Rivers
Summary: The iPod shuffle mcjigger that always is floating around. This Is SHASSIE! Enjoy!
1. Musica

HI! This is a shuffle challenge I wanted to do so yeah here it is!

I own nothing. If I did own Psych, it would be Shassie all around!

**Fever~Adam Lambert**

God, Lassie is so sexy when he arrests a perp. Stupid sexyness. I suppose it wasn't a suprise when I saw him at the bar alone and decied to take the oppurtunity. I'm really not wasteful. What was a suprise, was when Lassie and I had started to make out in his car and eventually in his house. Don't ask what happens next because it seems pretty obvious. Lets just say I wasn't alone that night.

**Melancholy Hill~Gorillaz**

Shawn Spencer. The idiotic fake psychic with a knack for solving crimes. I don't know how he does it and I don't care. I want him out of all investigations. Even if he is slightly handsome, and a little funny and maybe-Wait, what the hell am I doing? Why am I sitting here thinking about Spencer's nonsensical ways and chiseled face? Where the hell did that come from? I need to get back to work.

**Possibility~Lykke Li**

I can't beleive lassie just kicked me off the case! I was making great progress too! I mean what victory is mine is his too. Theres a possibility that he is just afraid I'll get hurt but I would've known if that was the case. I don't get all worked up when he's on a dangerous case now do I? Okay that was a slight lie. Its not like I kick him off those cases though. Lassie-Face doesn't have too know that I try to manipulate the cheif into giving him safer cases. Besides, whenever he is lead on a case I follow his lead as much as possible. I mean, its not my style but I'd change everything for him.

**Don't Trust Me~3oh!3**

Spencer is dancing aroundme. When he called me and told me to meet him at this club, I thought he wanted me to arrest someone. This was not what I had in mind. I do not like being played with. Whoa, he is too close. I'm seriously considering pulling my gun. Although he does look pretty good moving like that. I didn't know what happened but I started moving with him. Maybe I would enjoy being played with, especially with him slinking around me like that.

**Everytime You Lie~Demi Lovato**

Why did it have to be on a Sunday? I don't care if its regular work but saving Spencer's ass, as nice as it is, was not what I want to do. I hate how he lies about where he is and why just to solve a case. I know better than to be heartbroken if he lies and gets seriously hurt. Or so I say. I've always been there to save him before that happens. I don't even listen when he says sorry because he just does it again, and I just save him again. Lather, rinse, repeat.

**Teenage Dream~Boyce Avenue**

I like Lassie. Not just because he is almost ungettable, but because he is how he is. I like him because he makes me laugh and makes me feel better when I am upset. I like him because he makes me feel like I'm in a movie and I'm complete. I love how he makes me feel excited. When he smiles at me and touches my hand he makes me feel happy. I'm never this happy when I'm with Jules or Abigail or anyone else. I feel like this is real. I love how he makes my heart race. I love him.

**Colors Of The Wind~Pocahontas**

Lassie you don't have a high opinion of me. I know this, but there is so much you don't know. You think that I think everything is mine. You think the only normal people are people like you. You haven't felt the open air while on a motorcycle. If you were in my place you would learn things you never knew. Have you ever seen a wild fox and not shot at it? Have you ever just layed down on the forest floor and watched the stars, without worrying about luggage or tents? Have you ever been to Argentina? Have you had expiriences you can talk about without scaring people? Come with me and I'll show you so much you haven't seen.

**I Kissed A Boy~Cobra Starship**

I have a plan. Not a good one, but one nonetheless. I sauntered up to Lassifrass and kissed him right on the mouth. No one was around and I know its wrong but I had to do it. He was going on a date with some girl that I didn't know. I would've done it in front of the girl but he was going to pick her up and I wanted to mess him up. By the look on his face, he was a mix of shocked and angry. Mission accomplished. He was too flustered for his date.

**Malchik Gay~Tatu**

I could be whatever he wanted. I would change myself for him if thats what he wanted. I would do anything to make sure he stayed with me. I wanted to be the object of his passion. I wanted to be all that he payed attention to. This isn't how I am normally. Spencer changed me and I hated it, but I love him. How could he have this much effect on me? I was almost crazy with holding the emotions I had for him back. I couldn't do it. I told him.

**Closer~Nine Inch Nails**

Who knew Lassie felt this way. Oh wait, I did. When Lass showed up at my apartment and nearly knocked down my door, well I knew something was happening. As soon as he got the words he wanted to say out, I pulled him inside and kissed him. His lips were tight at first. Surprised. That disappeared soon and was replaced by a longing and desperation. I pulled away, just to tease him. He gave a growl and opened his eyes.

" I'm going to count to 3, Spencer..." He left it at that, leaving the rest to my mind. I decided to take the more...vulgar path with those thoughts. He must have read my mind because soon we were in the bedroom. Everything else is best left behind closed doors. Wouldn't want to taint anyone's innocence now would we?

I HOPE YOU LIKED IT!


	2. Stuff to My Ears

HI! I'm back and because I want to, I am now elongating my SHASSIE fic. Hope you guys like this one as much!

Still got zilch!

**Parachute~Ingrid Michaelson**

LASSIE! I like that guy, in case you haven't noticed. I don't tell anybody though, because too many people want to see us fail. I told Gus obviously and I think Jules suspects. It feels like its me and him against the world. I feel like they're trying to push me out of lov- I mean like with Lassie, but no matter how hard they try Lassie will always catch me when I fall. I don't need a parachute, or any other safety equipment.

**Glory~Hollywood Undead**

I solved this case._I _solved this case. I didn't take it on for the glory, but Spencer did. He just tried to solve this because its a Senator's son. I did it because its my job! He gets everything and I get nothing. Lassiter, what the hell do you see in this guy? What facianates you? Why do you lo- No, this is not-Its just not!

**Can't Help But Wait~Trey Songz**

I cannot wait until you see what that guy is for real! Stupid Spencer's new boyfriend! Boyfriend my ass! He is a lying, cheating, scumbag who doesn't even deserve to be in your presence. I'm not jealous or anything, but I could treat- No I would treat you better. I can't help but wait until you learn your better than him! He just leered at someone else! I'm gonna shoot him! (**A.N. Don't you guys love jealous and protective Lassie?)**

**Kiss With A Fist~Florence and the Machines**

I love verbally sparring with Lassie. Hes such a kick. That is, until he punched me. Then kissed me. Its not like anyone was around. We were on a stakeout and I guess my jokes were uninvited. I was just trying to lighten the mood. I guess it worked.

**American Boy~Estelle Ft. Kanye West**

I've been all over this country and a few others. I'd like to take Lassie on a trip one day. I don't care about fancy clothes and I really wamt to get away with him. I'd like to show him the world. Too bad he won't take a vacation.

Spencer wants me to take a vacation. He told me he wants to take me everywhere. I would not fit in at most of the places because of my designer and proffesional suits. I better get packing.

**What You Know~Two Door Cinema Club**

I can tell that Lassie doesn't want to be alone. I know he just doesn't want to get hurt, but he needs to realize I would never hurt him. I'm almost at the point where I'm leaving. I know just what he knows, and hes known it the whole time. I don't want to hurt Lassie-licious.

**Mad World~Michael Andrews**

I don't know if I can stay in Santa Barbara. I don't really like sticking to one place for too long. The faces here are too familiar and the places are getting boring. I'm only sticking here so I don't let down Gus and so I can still be by Lassie. I know he doesn't feel the same. I know I don't have a chance and I really don't want to stay here.

Gus POV

I can tell when Shawn is getting antsy. I've seen it too many times before. Whenever we're on a case and he doesn't want to wait for police backup, for example. I'm not stupid either. He's been more reluctant to take on cases. I know he is gunna leave soon and I know why. They'll both be devastated.

**Running Up That Hill~Placebo**

I wish that I could trade places with Spencer right now. He is being tortured by some sick bastards and we know where they are but we can't move in because they might kill Shawn. I can here his screams and I can hear my name. He's calling my name. I have to save him. Every scream he gives I try to rush in and save him but McNabb won't let me. I have to save him. I'm in the middle of struggling when I hear a BANG! The sound of a gunshot. Bang! Another one. I think all hope is lost. Shawns dead. Then, the door opens and out comes a bloody Shawn. He's alive and thats all that matters for now.

**My Boy Builds Coffins~Florence and the Machines**

I know that I'm going to die in the line of duty. I also know that I'm going to shoot Spencer. He is too irritating. Is it his mission in life to try and make me shoot him? I don't understand how such an irritating person can be such a great detective. It won't stop me from shooting him though.

**Mr. Bigshot~Anarbor**

So Lassie solved the case and thinks hes better than everyone else. He thinks hes hot as hell. I don't want him anymore. He thinks I'm seems to be under the impression material is everything. He is going to come crawling back and I won't exept him. That is until he pulled me into a supply closet and kissed me. Just saying.


End file.
